Red (Creepypasta)
1= |-| 2= Red is the main antagonist in the NES Godzilla Creepypasta. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *RED vs SCP-682 *Sonic.EXE vs. Red Possible Opponents * Giygas (Earthbound) * Undertale ** Flowey ** Chara * It (Stephen King) * Destoroyah (Godzilla) * Cthulhu (Cthulhu Mythos) * HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) * Marvel Comics ** Galactus ** Shuma-Gorath * Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) * Trigon (DC Comics) * Hades (Kid Icarus) * GOLB (Adventure Time) * It (Stephen King) History Red claims to have killed Melissa, and he has an unknown backstory and rivalry with Solomon. Red appears at the end of every world, and usually his level involves running away from him with Anguirus, Mothra or Godzilla in Hell. Red appears as a boss in the final level of the game, with four forms, his land form, his water form, his flying form, and finally, his final Red form. Red devours Mothra in his flying form and paralyzes Zach on his seat so he can't turn off the game, and creates a life-or-death situation with him. Red kills Solomon, then he kills Anguirus, and he finally devours Godzilla. Red says "GAME OVER", but Melissa saves Zach and unlocks Acacius, which ultimately defeats Red with his life bar down to nearly nothing. Melissa revives Face, Solomon, Mothra, Anguirus and Godzilla, and says they are grateful for this. Red later reappeared in Colossal Kaiju Combat as a playable monster. Fatal Fiction Info Background *Height: 344ft *Weight: 66,000 metric tons *Alias: The Hell Beast, Spider Beast, The Red Monster, Shadow of Red *Demonic being *Claims to have killed Milessa *Has an unknown backstory and rivalry with Solomon Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Durability * Hellfire * Needles * Tentacle * Soul Manipulation * Mines * Claw Wave * Mental Manipulation * Pain Infliction * Reality Warping Transformations *Land Form **Red's default form **Can run quite fast on four spidery legs **Can breath hell fire **Can use his claws, legs and tail as weapons **Can use the Claw Wave *Swimming Form **An aquatic version of his first form **Can swim really fast **Will turn into this after his land form has taken enough damage **Can use hellfire from his mouth and hands **Can now use his tentacle **Can summon mines *Flying Form **Grows a pair of bat wings **Transforms into this after his sea form is defeated **Can use soul fire from his mouth and hands **Can fire blazing hot needles out his mouth **Can also swoop up and land on his opponent, crushing them **Was able to swallow Mothra whole *Final Form **Absolutely huge **Turns into this after his air form is defeated **Has three times as much health as his other forms **Can breath large amounts of hellfire from his mouth and multiple hands **Can crush others under his feet **Was able to swallow Godzilla whole **Can swing his tail like a weapon **Can use his giant intestine tentacle **Can shoot blazing hot needles out of his mouth Feats * Can easily smash right through stone * Can apparently one-shot Godzilla, Anguirus and Mothra in the chase scenes * Kept up with Godzilla, Anguirus and Solomon * Crushed Solomon under his sheer weight * Manged to easily hold up an injured Mothra * Has shown to be just as fast (if not even faster) than Godzilla * Tanked Godzilla's Atomic Breath * Tanked Solomon's heat beam * Can somehow make Zach feel pain whenever his monster gets hit * Swallowed Mothra whole in his flying form, then Godzilla in his final form * Somehow knew of Zach and Melissa for a while * Managed to get Melissa to kill herself * Made Zach feel actual pain whenever the monster he was playing as took damage * Chased Zach through each new stage except Zenith * Killed Godzilla, Anguirus, Mothra and Solomon with relative ease * Only lost because he tried to stop Zach's heart and broke the game's rules * Made an appearance in Colossal Kaiju Combat Weaknesses *While able to change levels and boards, has to go by the rules of the game's engine *Was defeated by Acacius *When he tried to stop Zach's heart, he was breaking the rules allowing Melissa to stop him *Was unable to catch Zach in the chase levels *Hellfire takes some of his own life *Weak to attacks revolving around divinity Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Godzilla Characters Category:Villains Category:Shapeshifters Category:Monsters Category:Demon Category:Giant Combatants Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Darkness Users Category:Creepypasta Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Animal Combatants Category:Antagonist Category:Kaiju Category:Psychopaths Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Immortal Characters Category:Undead Category:Angry Combatants Category:Elementals Category:Horror Characters Category:Magic Users Category:2010s